


Dark

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: See No Evil [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Jon Snow, Beheading, Blood and Gore, Cousin Incest, Domestic Violence, F/M, House Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Puppy Play, Queen Sansa, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Songfic, Targaryen Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Some Dark Jonsa





	1. Happy Endings Are For Pussies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't if puppy play includes Jon calling himself Theon`s dog?

_**Dear Sansa,** _

_**I am Theon’s dog. I am in a cage writing this. I hope you’re safe, if you aren’t go to a Sept. They’ll give you shelter and food. I hate saying this. But trust Little Finger. Trust him. Fool him. Since you look like Lady Stark, charm him. I understand that you’re young, but please, get out of King’s Landing.** _

_**Please. Be Safe.** _

_**Also I have heard rumours. Eddard Stark is not my father, he is my uncle. My mother is your aunt Lyanna. Who ran away with Rhaegar Targaryen. I am not a bastard. I am a King. I am the rightful King of the 7 kingdoms. I’ve also heard, that Joffrey is a product of incest.** _

_**Ghost will send this to you.** _

_**I’ve realized, that I am in love you.** _

_**Love,** _

_**King Of The 7 Kingdoms, Jon Targaryen Son Of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen** _


	2. Face Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face down in the dirt  
> She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
> She said "I finally had enough!"

Bubbling with rage. Jon stomped toward the other bastard. He blocked Ramsay’s arrow’s with his wooden shield. And then pinned Ramsay to the ground.

 

Sansa looked at them, remembering her first beating.

 

‘Kill him!’ She growled. He’d never seen Sansa this angry.

 

‘So, why are gonna do kill—,’ He punched Ramsay in the face, ‘and yes,’ Ramsay had awoken the dragon. Well, the wolf-dragon hybrid.

 

‘So how are you gonna do it?’

 

‘Follow me,’ Jon said grabbing the back of Ramsay’s neck. ‘Brienne fetch me a block,’ She nodded. She can back a few minutes later. ‘Anything you wanna do before you die?’ asked Tormund. He saw Sansa drinking from a skin of wine, and he punched. She fell to the ground, ‘I love you Sansa Bolton,’ He said, with a genuine smile, ‘I love you too,’ She said, not genuine. She spit out a tooth, it was one of her wisdom teeth. ‘Are you hurt?’

 

‘No, I’ve had a enough,’ she yelled pushing Ramsay onto the block. ‘Jon fetch me an axe,’ Jon gave her one. ‘Goodbye Bolton,’ After he was dead she kept hacking at his body to the point Jon had to stop her and she was crying. ‘You’re gonna be okay,’


End file.
